


Jellal the Cat

by ErinTheOtaku



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Costumes, Cute, F/M, First Time, POV Multiple, Party, Romance, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinTheOtaku/pseuds/ErinTheOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to another fic of mine Jellal the Tsundere, but you won't need to read it for this one to make sense. Jellal and Erza are going to the annual Fairy Tail Halloween party, and Erza is determined to get Jellal out of his kitty costume. My own personal mix of fluff and smut. This was first time writing a lemon so don't be too harsh. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellal the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put all my stories from fanfiction.net on here too, so if by any chance this seems familiar, that is why. :) Enjoy!

Erza's POV:  
"Can I come in yet?" I call out to Jellal, waiting expectantly for him to yell out a yes in reply.  
"It's only been a minute, give me some time! This costume isn't that easy to put on you know." I pout in disappointment, not getting the response I wanted. But that doesn't really matter; I don't need his permission, right?  
"It's not that hard Jellal!... I can help you if you want." Halfway through I change from being condescending to my best attempt at being seductive. I hear a worried gasp from inside the room; I guess my attempt must have been good enough to get results.  
"It's ok; I'll be out in a second! Really!" Jellal yells out, completely flustered already. You'd think he'd be more comfortable with stuff like this, we are dating after all. But I can't you just can't cure shyness, and that's ok. Jellal's shy and bashful nature really is cute anyway. Inside the room I suddenly hear something smash to the ground, Jellal obviously having bumped it in his rush. Teasing him just a little more won't hurt anyone, right?  
"If you're almost ready then it's ok if I come in." I state, cracking the door open before he even has a chance to respond. As I am pulling it fully open I see him the last parts of his costume being whisked on at some sort of inhuman pace, and by the time the door is open all the way he is fully dressed. I stare in awe at the figure in front of me, god, was he always this good looking? The costume fits him perfectly. The one down side is that he managed to get everything on before I came in, but it won't matter soon anyway. I'll be sure to get him out of the costume the second we get home from the party.  
"I'm still not sure about this costume; don't you think it's a bit embarrassing? Why do I have to wear it again?" He stands there questioning me but I have a hard time focusing on what he's saying. My eyes keep drifting everywhere but where they should be. But who can blame me? Can I really be expected to focus on his words when his body looks this good? It's not like I get to see him like this very often, no scratch that, I've never seen him quite like this before. In the good spirit of Halloween, he and I are both dressed up for the annual Fairy Tail Halloween party, and his costume is a very sexy cat.  
"You don't need to worry so much, it looks good. And I already told you why you have to wear it; it's a pair with mine." I state matter of factly, I've had to reassure him about this costume so many times now, and it really has gotten quite tiresome. But it really all has been worth it to be able to see him in it. I flick my eyes down to the floor and start at his feet, getting a proper look at the whole thing. His feet are clad in black, shiny mid-thigh high boots and it only gets better from there. The pants he wears are black and full length, but they're tight, serving to outline every muscle on his toned legs. Stemming from the top of his pants is a little black cat's tail with a tiny flick of white on the tip, just like a tuxedo cat. His chest is barely covered, the only fabric there is a black top like what Sting from Sabertooth wears, giving him warmth on his arms and around the edges, but leaving his chest wide open. On his hands are two gloves made to look like cat paws, complete with little foot pads and claws, the whole deal. And finally, his face. On each side there are three little whiskers, and the cherry on top of this amazing sundae is the little pair of cat ears perched on his head. A shade of blue just like his hair on the inside and black on the outside. When I look at the costume like this I do notice that there is a lot of black, but he can definitely pull it off. As I stare at him some more I notice that one of his whiskers is slightly off centre, probably put on carelessly in his hurry.  
"I don't really see how a bunny and a cat go together, other than them both being animals." Just as I am finally about to speak up after staring at him for so long, he berates me for the millionth time about the necessity of his costume.  
"Them both being animals IS the reason they go together! I don't see why you would need another relationship between the two as well. But never mind that, one of your whiskers is crooked, here, I'll fix it for you." I reach out to fix the crooked whisker and surprisingly he doesn't pull away from me, letting me do it. I guess his shyness isn't quite as bad as it used to be.  
"There, perfect! We are going to have the best costumes out of everyone tonight!" I trill out in an unusually high pitched voice, a huge smile on my face. We haven't even left home for the party yet but I already feel like this night couldn't get any better.  
"Thanks…" He mumbles to me under his breath. "But anyway, when are you going to get changed? The party starts in 20 minutes; if we don't leave soon we'll be late." He says, more sure of himself. I smirk at him, an evil little grin.  
"Do you really think it'll take me long to get ready?" My voice sounds extremely condescending, just when I think I said it a bit too rudely realization strikes his face as he figures out why my comment was so obvious.  
"I didn't know you had that kind of requip." He says, halfway between confused and embarrassed. Without another word said, I close my eyes and requip, letting the magic slide over my body and feel more of my skin becoming exposed as my outfit changes into a very revealing bunny girl costume. Now that I think about it, I have actually been a bunny girl before. Back during the last annual Fairy Tail 24 hour race. But then again, that costume was a full body thing, something you'd see worn at a children's party. This costume, well, it's different to say the least. The black heels make me at least a few inches taller, and whilst my legs are entirely covered, they're covered by think black tights which are very see through. The outfit itself can barely be called more than lingerie; the most I could say for it is that it's a very provocatively designed one piece. The cut on the bottom is high, showing off everything possible before it gets just that tiny bit too inappropriate. While the top on the other hand has a very low cut, and I can see Jellal trying desperately to avoid it, but he can't help but stare. I may be dressed like a harmless creature but this costume gives me power over Jellal.  
"W-well, now that you're changed t-too we should head off." He stutters out, his face already completely red, his attempt at pretending he didn't notice my costume didn't work in the slightest. I decide that I want to make him even more uncomfortable.  
"I guess so, but first, tell me what you think of my costume?" I ask, giving him a seductive pose and winking with my right eye.  
"I,I think that it is very..." He struggles, fidgeting his hands in an attempt to distract himself from one area in particular of my costume.  
"There's more to the outfit than just the chest you know." I snicker out, knowing full well that his gaze doesn't have any bad intentions, but still wanting to make fun of him for it. Anyway, if a girl can't scold a guy for looking at her chest at least once in her life then she's missing out. Jellal's breaths start coming more frequently and shallower. He flicks his head down in shame, hiding his red face from my view, taking a free seconds to slow his breathing and calm down.  
"I didn't mean to stare, you simply wanted my input on the costume so I had to look at it." Having finally caught his breath, he informs me in a haughty tone, changing from his overly shy real self to his cool façade, the metaphorical mask he almost always wears to hide his emotions. I let out a sigh, by this point he must know he's not fooling me with that act, and yet he keeps doing it. Oh well, I guess I'll forgive him for now.  
"Whatever you say Jellal..." I mutter out unhesitatingly, my tone dripping with sarcasm. He opens his mouth to retort, but I realise that this pointless back and forth will get us nowhere.  
"More importantly." I state in a dominant tone of voice, stopping whatever Jellal was about to say. "like you said, the party starts pretty soon. We should get going." I take a step towards the door and usher him to follow me.  
"Ok then, I don't want to make a scene by showing up late, so it's best we go now." He nods in agreement and follows me out the door and we make our way to the Annual Fairy Tail Halloween party.  
   
Jellal's POV:  
The instant we walk through the doors to Fairy Tail we are greeted by complete chaos.  
"Gray! There's no point in wearing a costume if you just strip it off!" I hear Lucy bellow across the room, but can't see her from where I'm standing. What I can see, is a very surprised Gray who is only just now noticing the top half of his costume is gone.  
"Exactly Gray sama! Now you're not a pirate anymore! And if you're not a pirate then how will you happen to stumble upon the beautiful mermaid Juvia while she sits on a rock combing her hair, the shine shining on her and making her look so-" Juvia is cut off in the middle of her ramblings by Gray who is clearly annoyed.  
"Geez, you don't have to go on and on! I'll put the costume back on so just stop talking ok?" He reprimands as he begrudgingly bends down to collect the clothes he had thrust away. To my surprise he gets dressed as fast as he strips, I guess it's a talent that goes both ways.  
"There, you happy?" He mumbles under his breath, annoyance lacing his words, but his aggression is lost on Juvia, who looks like she couldn't be any happier.  
"Yes Gray Sama! Juvia is very happy!" The mermaid yells out as she latches onto Gray's arm and pulls him along, much to his dismay, over to say hi to Lissanna who is dressed up as an angel.  
As absurd scenes play out all through Fairy Tail Erza and I are still frozen just past the door, too entranced to move until finally, someone notices our presence.  
"Erza! Jellal! You two look lovely, come on in!" Mirajane, who is dressed up like a devil, I guess to coordinate with her little sister, beckons to us with a smile that could probably outshine the sun plastered onto her face. One that doesn't diminish even when a table comes flying at her and hits her square in the face. In fact, she doesn't react at all; instead she just waits till the table falls to the ground and then leaves to get more drinks ready for the guild members. I know Fairy Tail is a lively guild, but I never would have imagine it to be this bad before I joined. Now, the frightening fact is that I think of this as kind of a normal thing, and I really don't know if I should be happy or not about that.  
"Well, come on then. Let's go show off our costumes." Erza says to me with a devilish wink, lending her hand to me so I can hold it in my own. I'm still swept away by the sights in front of me, so I just nod and let myself be led inside. As I look around I see all kinds of costumes. Gajeel is dressed as a wolf with gray fur, claws that look shockingly real and two perfectly sharp fangs protruding from his gums. Next to him, much less intimidating in demeanour is Levy with a basket in hand and a red cape on her back. Little red riding hood and the Big Bad Wolf, it's strangely appropriate.  
"What do you think of Gajeel and Levy's costumes? Looks like they went as a pair like us." I say to Erza, but when I look at her she's not looking back, instead staring intently at something else.  
"Yeah, they're costume is pretty cool I guess. It doesn't beat ours though." She states almost monotonously, clearly preoccupied. "But more importantly, check out what Natsu and Lucy are wearing!" She bursts out, barely holding back laughter. I look to where her finger is pointing and see a group of 3 all dressed the same, well, let me rephrase that. 2 dressed the same, but 3 looking the same.  
"Happy?!" I call out in surprise the second I see them, not really knowing what else to say. Happy is hovering in the air, and dancing below him are Natsu and Lucy, both dressed up like the exceed above them.  
"Jellal! What do you think of my awesome costume?" Natsu bellows out across the room, finally noticing my presence. I start to deliberate on whether to lie and say it's a good costume, or be rude and ask him why the hell he is dressed like that. But before I'm able to decide, Lucy starts talking as well.  
"This really wasn't my idea you know. He dragged me into it." She says bashfully, assuring me that she isn't wearing that absurd costume because she wants to. I can totally understand wanting to express that, after all, I would never be wearing this revealing costume if it weren't for Erza's insistence.  
"I won't even both asking you Natsu." I say, maybe slightly too harshly. But somehow I doubt me speaking rudely will manage to hurt Natsu's feelings. "So I'll ask you instead Lucy. I can't really think of much else to say but, why?" As I ask her eyes flick all around the room, looking everywhere but at me. She must be embarrassed, and it's easy to tell why. Her costume is just as provocative as Erza's.  
"Natsu was dead set on dressing up like Happy, and then he insisted that our costumes had to match. I was totally against it, but this afternoon I came home to find these two," She takes a quick pause in her story to point to Natsu and Happy with a scowl on her face," making themselves right at home at my place! When they saw me Natsu pretty much tried to strip me to get me into the costume." At this point, she sends a death glare in Natsu's direction before pummelling him in the head with her fist. I can only assume that the same thing happened earlier this afternoon when she found him in her house. "I ended up agreeing just so that he would leave and let me get changed myself." Her situation sounds surprisingly similar to my own, and I can't help but feel sorry for her.  
"Well, it's definitely an interesting costume, I'll give you that." I remark, not really knowing what else I can at. My half-hearted response gains me a sigh from Lucy.  
"Thanks, I guess…" She replies just as half-hearted as me, but after she finished talking she seems to finally look down and notice the entirety of my costume. With that sight, her eyes light up ominously and an evil looking smile makes its way to her face. I can almost imagine what she's going to say already.  
"Anyways, how did you end up in an outfit so…" She stumbles for a second, looking for the right word. "Revealing?" She says, finally deciding on which word to use. "It's not very in-character for you, but it definitely suits you." she leers at me, giggling as she does so. "Meow." She purrs out seductively, tipping my embarrassment over the edge and turning my face a bright red.  
"I am much like you. Erza… was very convincing when persuading me into this costume." I try my absolute hardest to keep a straight voice but the results are not reflective of my great effort. My voice shakes as I talk, and I can't even manage to look her in the eye. Behind me, Erza opens her mouth, probably to continue the theme of conversation Lucy has started. But to my enormous relief the real Happy, clueless as can be flies over and interrupts us before she can comment. I've never been more glad to see the exceed. Then again, I've never really been anything other than annoyed when I've seen him. But of well, details don't really matter right now.  
"Jellal, if you're a cat, then why aren't you meowing?" He asks inquisitively, a questioning look on his face. I turn to Erza before answering.  
"Should I bother pointing out the irony to him?" I ask her, thankfully changing the subject. She laughs at my question before responding.  
"I don't think it would have any point. It would be lot on him anyway." With that I start chuckling to myself as well, but not loud enough for anyone other than myself to actually hear.  
"I guess you're right." I say to Erza before turning back around to Happy to give him his response.  
"I mustn't be the meowing type." I leave the cat with that, and before he can retort with another outlandish statement Erza pulls me away and takes me to the bar. Memories instantly come flooding back to me of the last Fairy Tail party I attended when I was convinced to drink, and to drink a hell of a lot. I do not want a repeat of those events.  
"Erza, you're not going to get me to drink tonight. You convinced me to wear this costume but I will not let you convince me to drink, not even a single cup." I state before he can say anything, flat out refusing her before she even asks. Although, instead of reacting how I thought she would, she simply laughs.  
"Geez Jellal, calm down a little! I just wanted to get some water; you don't need to worry so much." The first thing I think, without being able to help it is; 'Oh thank god.' I'm very pleasantly surprised that Erza isn't planning on being that cruel tonight. It may all be under the name of teasing but Erza can really be… let's say… unpleasant when she wants to be. On the inside I am raving with relief, but I of course can't show her that. It'd be far too embarrassing to admit that I spoke so rashly. Instead, I play it cool.  
"Oh, just like I thought then. I knew you wouldn't insist on me getting drunk. I was just worried about someone like Cana." By the look on Erza's face I can tell that my act did not work in the slightest, in fact, I'm willing to bet that it has backfired on me, sending Erza into fits of laughter. Once she manages to stop laughing, she'll probably say how cute I am and tease me some more. And while I'm wearing this she'll probably make some kind of cat joke too. Perfect, just perfect…  
   
Erza's POV:  
"Hmmm? Just like you thought, right? For some reason I doubt that." I joke, laughing as I do. Letting Jellal know that I have in fact seen past his pathetic cover up. I can't help but wonder why he bothers with that attitude of his, making it seems like he's always perfectly calm and in control. And more importantly, creating the illusion that he doesn't care about anyway, that he' above those feelings. Truly everything would be so much simpler if he just expressed how he actually felt instead of hiding behind the façade he's created. I guess my job will have to be bringing out his real self, but I wonder, will I be able to do it?  
Was my statement really that easy to see through?" Jellal asks me, even though he already knows what my answer will be.  
"I've known you almost all my life. I would be ashamed of myself if I couldn't see through such an obvious lie." I answer him truthfully, both of us knowing full well how it would be so much stranger if I hadn't seen through him.  
"I guess you're right." He asserts, letting the conversation drop. "That aside, weren't you going to get a drink of water?" A switch flicks on in my head as I remember the whole reason I came over here before our conversation was derailed.  
"That's right! Mira, can I grab a drink of water?" I call out, raising my hand to catch the attention of the female mage currently running people's drinks all around the guild.  
"Coming right up!" she trills as she makes her way over to us, filling up a cup on her way. And then, all of a sudden, a pink haired blur is flying through the air.  
"Watch out Mira!" I yell out cautioning her. But I'm a second too late. The moment she looks up to see him is the same moment Natsu collides with her, sending them both sprawling to the ground, and all the drinks from the tray she was holding flying towards Jellal. Both Jellal and I tense, ready to spring into action and help Mira, but as she reacts to the situation around her we realise that our assistance really isn't needed.  
"Natsu." She says with dazzling smile lighting up her face. While she speaks, she lifts Natsu from on top of herself and stands up.  
"Water is precious." She pulls Natsu to a standing position alongside her and reaches out with her hand.  
"You can't waste it." As she finished talking she tilts her head slightly to the side, like a child trying to look cute would. Then, she opens her outstretched hand in one second, and in the next second, faster than human eyes could possibly follow; Natsu is smashing into the opposite wall of the guild.  
"I...I'm sorry M-Mira." Natsu just barely manages to stutter out before falling into unconsciousness. However, I get the feeling he'll be back partying it up before too long. It'd take a lot more than a flick from Mira to stop him from participating in a party. I'm certain that if she had wanted Natsu to be out for good, he would be.  
"This is no good, all the drinks spilt on poor Jellal. I'll go and grab you something to dry off with." She says to him, paying no mind to the knocked out Natsu and instead worrying about Jellal getting a little wet. As she runs off in search of something she can dry him off with I turn back to Jellal and assess the damage. God do I like what I see. His whole body is soaked, creating an amazing affect, especially on his highly exposed chest. Individual droplets of glistening water shine on the toned surface, exentuating his exquisite muscles even more.  
"Hello, Erza? You ok?" Jellal's voice breaks my train of thought, bringing my line of vision back to his face.  
"What?" I automatically spit out, not very eloquently at all. I can't really be poignant in this situation though, all I can really manage to do is be surprised.  
"You finally answered me... I called you three times but you just kept staring at my chest with this weird look in your eye." He informs me, clearly confused about my actions. I feel kind of embarrassed that I got caught out doing something so shameful. I didn't even realise how long I had been staring before I finally heard him. But despite being embarrassed, I can tell that this is a good chance for me. I may have gotten him into this costume but I am also determined to get him out of it by the end of the night.  
"Sorry about that, I was just a bit entranced. Your body looks really good when it's wet you know. I couldn't help but stare." I flirt with him, a seductive tone running through my word.  
"What are you talking about in such a public place?" He asks me, his voice remaining calm but his face radiating distress. Well, he's showing some sort of emotion, it's a step forward at least. Although I hate to admit it, he really isn't good with the whole flirting thing. I know he loves me, I would never doubt that. He's known me all my life and while he, just like I did, hid his true feelings for most of that time, when it came down to it he told me he loved me. And now we're officially a couple, so clearly, I don't doubt his feelings for me for even a second. But I really wish he was better at expressing those feelings. His awkwardness makes it almost impossible to flirt with him, and he won't even open up to me unless we're alone.  
"You really are hopeless aren't you?" I admit, giving up on seducing him for now. I turn to see Mira coming back, a towel in hand. I really don't want to dry him off and lose this wonderful sight, but on the other hand it would be bad if he caught a cold. I'll have to skip on the selfish choice this time.  
"Come on, I'll dry you off." I take the towel from Mira and thank her for her help, allowing her to go and look after the other partygoer's needs, most of them being related to alcoholic consumption.  
"I guess I'll have to oblige. I don't want to catch a cold." Jellal asserts as he comes close enough for me to easily reach him. I use the towel to dry his hair first, as the water leaves it; its colour slowly turns lighter, going back to its usual blue. I spend an excessive amount of time on him. Feeling every contour of his body until he is as dry as humanly possible.  
"It really is nice to be here with you. We might be in the middle of a crazy Fairy Tail party, but we can still be alone together like this, even if it's just for a little bit, it's nice." I divulge in all seriousness. Right now, I'm trying not to flirt with him. Although, if I was I would definitely make a comment about how good his body feels, NO! This isn't the time to be having thoughts like that Erza! I said no more flirting! I scold myself inside my head, just like any normal person would do, right?  
"That's a good point. I, I feel the same way." I can feel my heart thumping away like a maniac, I really didn't expect his words to have this much emotion in them. I really am glad to see him expressing his feelings so openly. I smile down at him, radiating my joy, and when he smiles back, our gazes meet and I feel myself get lost in a perfect moment. I lean into his face, my mind clear of indecent thoughts, and place a light kiss on his lips, which he accepts. It only lasts a second, just an innocent peck, but for that second I feel amazing, and I can tell that Jellal does too.  
"Whoa! Look at this pair of lover birds! You about to get it on?" Both Jellal and I whip our heads away from each other to see Cana, who is very ironically dressed up as a nun, staggering towards us. The very picture of someone completely drunk. A hiccup escapes her mouth, sending the smell of alcohol everywhere within a five metre radius.  
"It's not like that Cana." I say to her, the look on Jellal's face tells me he's relieved that I cleared up Cana's misunderstanding. I have more to say, but I don't want to ruin his relief, so I bring myself closer to Cana, somehow bearing the smell, and whisper in her ear:  
"We're not about to, in your words; 'get it on', that's for after this, when we're alone." My whispered remark gain a snigger from Cana, which soon turns into uncontrollable laughter.  
"You're so sly Erza!" She pauses from her screams to hiccup again. "But never fear! I am here to help, YOU!" She yells across the guild, drawing everyone's attention. What on earth is she planning on doing?  
"Ok everyone! I think it's about time we played some truth or dare!" The cogs slowly turn in my head, but when I figure out the implications of the game, I can't help but exclaim and excited; 'Yes!'. This will be a perfect opportunity.  
   
Jellal's POV:  
"Ok everyone! I think it's about time we played some truth or dare!" Cana drunkenly half-yells, half-drawls out to anyone who will listen. I groan audibly, not impressed by the idea at all. But when I hear an excited 'Yes!' From behind me I know that Erza is. This isn't going to end well, I somehow already realise this.  
"Come on! Everyone in a circle!" Cana motions for everyone to sit down as she spins around the guild gathering as many participants as possible. At first I try to resist Erza's grip as she pulls me down, but after a few seconds I realise that my efforts are useless and simply let myself be pulled into the childish game. By the time Cana yells that the game is starting, there are 12 people including her. Erza and I, Gray and Juvia, Natsu who has already recovered from Mira's hit, Lucy and Happy, Gajeel and Levy and finally for whatever odd reason compelled him to join in, Laxus; who is very uncreatively dressed as a lightning bolt.  
"Wonder where he got the idea for that…" I mumble sarcastically under my breath, quiet enough for no one to hear it.  
"All right, who wants to go first?" Cana beams out enthusiastically, and in turn Natsu thrusts his hand up and yells back a 'me!', easily matching Cana's level of enthusiasm.  
"Ok then Salamander, truth or dare?" Gajeel pipes up from the opposite side of the circle; something tells me that he already has something very devious in store for Natsu, whether he picks truth or dare.  
"I want to do a dare!" The moment Natsu says the word dare Gajeel's face contorts in a strange mix of happiness and pure evil. Looks like dare wasn't the right choice.  
"Ok then, I dare you…" He pauses for some kind of dramatic effect. "To kiss ice princess over there." In the few seconds after Gajeel finishes talking I can see the changes in emotion flow through Natsu's face. First, the initial excitement, then the confusion as to who the ice princess is, followed by realisation as he looks over at Gray and finally, soul crushing, despair inducing dread and disgust.  
"You want me to kiss Gray?! The dumbass ugly asshole bastard sitting next to me?" He answers in defiance, somehow fitting four insults into only one sentence.  
"Hey! How dare you call me all that you good for nothing, disgusting brainless flame head moron!" Gray answers back, breaking Natsu's record by one insult.  
"What, so the ice princess wants to kiss me?" Natsu mocks the other boy, sending him into a fit of rage.  
"Hell no! I'd rather kiss a rotting piece of crap than you!" Gray spits out in disgust, but none of this has shaken Gajeel one bit.  
"Would Gray sama rather kiss Juvia?" I hear Juvia whine out with a look of admiration on her face, but she is totally ignored by Gray, who doesn't even bother to respond.  
"The rules of truth of dare are absolute. You picked dare, pucker up Salamander." Gajeel sniggers at the poor boy, I really do feel for him. If I was in his situation I would probably just walk out of the room and make some sort of comment about how immature Gajeel is being. Although, somehow I doubt he'd be able to replicate that. Cana, Laxus, Gajeel and even Erza all look completely prepared to pounce on him if he tries to run away.  
"It's not even that hard." Gajeel smirks, pulling Levy into his arms and giving her a forceful kiss.  
"Gajeel! What was that for?!" The tiny mage screams out as she pushes him away, totally mortified, her face as red as red can be.  
"What's the big deal? You let me do a lot more the other night." He says suggestively, giving me a mental image I absolutely do not want to see.  
"Gajeel you idiot! Do you want me to leave right now?!" She yells out in an even louder voice, her threat to leave seems to actually have an effect on Gajeel.  
"Ok, ok. I'll stop teasing you, even if you are so cute." Gajeel's attempt at trying to sound cute really doesn't work, but it seems to get Levy to forgive him. Over where Natsu is, I can see him getting progressively madder and madder.  
"Fine, I'll do it! As long as it makes you two stop flirting in front of me, but you are so going to pay for this later you iron bastard." Natsu finally yells in bitter acceptance before crawling across the circle to meet Gray.  
"Hey, I haven't agreed to this! Stay away from me!" The ice mage calls out desperately, but it doesn't stop Natsu, who knows what the consequences will be if he doesn't do this. He presses his lips onto Gray's in a sloppy kiss, filled with saliva. I feel unbearably uncomfortable just watching it, despite their close contact they both have scowls on their faces and eyes that could kill with just a look.  
"There you go! How about some tongue?" Just as they are finishing up Gajeel calls out again, earning death stares from the both of them before the yell out in unison.  
"No way in hell you damn pervert!" They both run at Gajeel and hit him at the exact same time. Gray lands a hit on his stomach and Natsu nails him in the head, sending him flying. It is at this point that I realise I've lost count of how many time people have been sent flying tonight. That's probably a bad thing…  
"Ok, who's next?"  
   
Erza's POV:  
We end up playing truth or dare for over an hour. After Natsu and Gray kissed, it was Gray's turn to choose and Juvia was demanding a kiss the second the word dare left his mouth, clearly jealous of Natsu. Gray acted very much so like he didn't want to, adamantly trying to refuse her, but he seemed very into it when she actually started kissing him. In the end, Laxus had to physically pry them off each other before they could go any further. Five minutes later Juvia left, and Gray went after her claiming he was just going to walk her home to make sure she was safe. I don't think anyone was fooled by that. The game continued after they left, Lucy chose truth and Happy asked her if she liked Loke. Before she could respond with what would have undoubtedly been a no, Loke summoned himself and confessed his undying love for Lucy. Which led to her immediately banishing him back to the stellar spirit realm. Laxus dared Cana to chug 5 kegs of beer. To which she simply scoffed at and downed 10 of the things, the liquid disappearing into her seemingly bottomless stomach. Laxus was asked if he was going out with anyone in his Raijinshuu, and he answered Freed's name in a very bashful and uncharacteristic voice. Levy and Gajeel got given a dare to complete as a pair where they had to do a performance of any kind. Gajeel pulled out an electric guitar from seemingly nowhere and started singing his weird shooby doo bop song with Levy dancing along. I chose a truth and had to tell everyone why I love strawberry cake so much. It took me a full five minutes to explain the glories of the wonderful food. Happy was dared to give his precious fish to Laxus, who made him watch as he fried it black with his lightning, rendering it inedible. And now, finally, it is Jellal's turn.  
"Most people seem to be picking dare, so I guess I'll go with a truth." He decides. I speak up immediately, I've had an idea for both a truth and a dare for him since the start of the game.  
"Ok Jellal, I'll warn you now, try not to get too embarrassed." He gulps anxiously in fear. I wonder if he realises what he's gotten himself into?  
"I have two questions for you, first, have you ever had sex with someone?" Every eye turns to Jellal, waiting for an answer. But instead of responding, he shoves his head down so no one can see his face and reaches into his bag to pull of the mask he used to disguise himself as Mystogan during the Grand Magic Games. Why he still has it is beyond me. He ties it around his head without a word and tentatively lifts his head back up. At which point, everyone realises the reasons behind his strange actions. The masks only leaves a gap big enough for him to see out of, but it's easy to tell how much he is blushing just from that. His tattoo barely stands out against the deep red of his face.  
"Isn't that question a little too personal?" He pipes out in a low voice, refusing to meet anyone's eye contact as he asks.  
"No! You have to answer! I wanna know if hot stuff has gotten any action!" Cana answers, making him even more uncomfortable.  
"H-hot stuff? What's with that nickname?" He stutters it out with a struggle, it almost makes me feel bad for him, but I won't give up until he answers me.  
   
Jellal's POV:  
I look around the room at all the intimidating faces. The very same faces that pressured Natsu into kissing Gray, the ones that I know will stop me if I even try to run. I won't be able to avoid this.  
"I really don't think I should have to tell everyone something so private, but you guys aren't going to let me get out of this are you?" I ask, already knowing what response I will receive.  
"That's right Jellal, there's no way you're going to avoid this." Erza smirks at me while she talks, scaring me to say the least. But despite her terrifying way of talking, what she's saying is true. I'm going to have to tell them.  
"Fine… You guys all know about my past with the tower of heaven and then my time with Crime Sorciere. In all that time, I've always been too busy for something like a relationship. Until just recently, I hadn't even kissed anyone. So my answer is no, I haven't." I somehow manage to keep a calm voice while I admit such a personal thing, but it's not an easy task. I'm immensely glad that I decided to put on Mystogan's mask to cover up my face. If I hadn't everyone, especially Erza, would read the mortification on my face like a book. I realise that they can see my raging blush, but at least I'm able to hide my facial expressions. It gives me a little reprieve from my constant efforts at hiding my emotions.  
"Really? You didn't do it with anyone? Not even in the 7 years you thought Erza was dead?" Lucy speaks up for the first time in a while, questioning me even more. When she mentions those 7 years I feel a slight twinge in my chest, pain riveting through my heart. The memories of that time aren't very pleasant, especially the first year or two when I was too horrified to even deal with the news. Back when I just hit behind a wall of denial, as if that would fix everything and bring her back. Obviously she did come back, and she never died in the first place, so logically speaking those memories shouldn't bother me. But logic has nothing to do with emotion, emotions hurt, especially when they're about bad memories. But I shouldn't be dwelling on them, not now. Erza is back, I'm happy. I can't be dwelling on the past.  
"No, not even then. I mean, it's not like we were actually a couple back then, but…" I pause, unable to continue. I'm a grown man and yet I'm still terrible at expressing things I see as private to other people. But I have to step up, I can do this. I take a deep breath and collect my thoughts. "I still loved her. Even if we weren't dating, it would have felt like cheating if I had even touched another woman. I couldn't have bared to betray her, even if, no, especially if she had died." I get it all out, expressing everything I'm feeling to the people around me. No, not just to the people, to the friends around me.  
"Wow, I didn't particularly notice before but, you're a really good guy Jellal. Like, seriously. I wish I had someone like you, I hope you know how lucky you are Erza." Lucy tells me, speaking her mind just like I did. It makes me feel good to be complimented like that. I take my mask off and let myself smile, sharing my happiness with my friends.  
"I'm the luckiest girl in the world Lucy. I'd have to be an idiot not to know that." Erza states without hesitation, causing Lucy to start smiling as well. The group's conversation seems to have turned calmer, taking a turn from talking about my sex life and instead talking about more decent things. It is definitely more comfortable for me.  
"Anyway, I did say I have two questions for you! Ready for the second one?" And with the one sentence, my calm mood is gone. Judging from her last question, this can't be good.  
"No fair! Everyone else only got to ask one question or give one dare! Why is Erza special?" Natsu whines and for once I side with him, desperately wanting to avoid another question from Erza. I guess there's a first time for everything.  
"Just let her ask him idiot. I wanna see what she says." Gajeel smirks, laughing at my torment. I wonder, have I ever wanted to punch someone this much?  
"For once Gajeel actually knows what he's talking about. Now, first I asked you if you've ever had sex and you said no. So, my next question is; do you want to?" I freeze. Both mentally and physically. I can't think, I can't lift my jaw back up. What did she just say? Do I want to… Do I want to do what? To have sex? Is she implying that I want to do it with her? Oh god, I can't handle this.  
"I, I, I, I." My calm façade finally breaks for good. She has broken me, Erza has broken me.  
"Are you asking me if I want to have s-s-s-sex with y-you?" I can't stop my stutter, making it almost impossible to speak. I would be lying if I said I didn't want this. Erza is the girl of my dreams. And I am a man after all. Of course I would want this. I don't want anything more than to be with Erza, whether it is simply holding hands and talking, or… or other things.  
"That's what I'm asking. And remember, it's truth or dare. You can't lie to me." I feel like everyone in the room except for Erza and I have disappeared. I can't feel their stares; all I can focus on is Erza's words. I have to tell the truth, I can't lie. But will it be ok if I say yes? Will she think I'm some pervert for wanting it?  
"...Yes." I whisper at a barely audible volume. I can't say anything more than a simple affirmation. I can't believe I just did that. She's going to think I'm disgusting. She's going to think I only want her for her body. Oh god, why did I do that? I look next to me at Erza to assess the damage, I expect to see a face of disgust, but instead, a sly grin is painted on her face.  
"Yes, hmm? Well, why are we wasting time here?" She leans over and whispers into my ear, she is so close that I can feel her breath in my ear. I understand the underlying implication in her words immediately, and as a result, I am instantly mortified, even though I know everyone else didn't hear her.  
"W-w-what?" I shout out, and unlike what Erza said, my words are more than loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"You said yes, didn't you?" Erza asks me in a curt fashion, this time I can't even manage to say yes, so I just nod my head.  
"In that case, I have a present for you if you'll accompany me home." I can't speak. I just can't. It's just too much to handle. I simply nod again and follow Erza as she guides me out of the guild, ignoring the excited and drunk screams of the people behind me.  
   
Erza's POV:  
"Don't be shy, you can come in." I encourage him, ushering him into my room with a tug on his hand. His feet push into the ground as he refuses to follow me. All the way home he was silent, but now he has finally found his voice.  
"Are you sure about this? 100% definitely sure? I don't want to force you to do something you'll regret later." He asks me, true worry in his words. He still thinks I'm not serious about this. I have to prove that I am. I take a step towards him and tilt my head up, meeting his lips with mine. This kiss is far more intense than the one we shared at the party. Thay one was gentle, innocent. This one on the other hand is filled to the brim with all my passion and need for Jellal's touch.  
"I want this Jellal, believe me." Hesitation still flashes onto his face, but I give him a minute to breath, and after he has some time, he nods his head in acceptance, just like when we were at the guild.  
"I'll believe you." He assures me, relief flooding through me. I got through to him. I finally made him understand.  
"So… what comes next?" With that question, Jellal's awkwardness comes out in full swing, his hand twitching in nervousness. He's never done anything like this before, he admitted it just before. He doesn't even know what to do. He's so cute I almost can't even bare it. This is my first time as well; ever since I was a little girl I knew it would be Jellal. That he would be my first kiss, my first time, my first everything. So while I'm just as inexperienced as him, I've thought about this a lot. I know what I'm doing.  
"This." I only say one word, not wanting to waste any more time on talking. I take his hand in mine again and lead him to my bed, kicking each of his thigh high boots off as I walk. He trips on the edge of the bed, falling onto his back in top of the soft surface and looking up at me. He looks so innocent, lying there helpless, face flushed red. I feel like his cuteness is going to kill me.  
"Requip." I feel the power of my magic slide over my body and remove every piece of fabric I'm wearing, leaving nothing left. I can't help but blush myself, looking down at Jellal. I love this man more than anything else, but I can't help but be at least a little embarrassed when he's seeing me this exposed, this vulnerable.  
"You're… You're so beautiful." He gasps in awe. Making me truly feel lucky to be here with him. He thinks I'm beautiful, I showed him all of me and he thinks I'm beautiful. Just those three words fill me up entirely with happiness.  
"T-Thank you." I stammer out, suddenly nervous myself. I wanted this so bad, I thought I was ready. But now that it's happening I feel like I'm too overwhelmed to do anything. Everything is just so perfect, I can't believe it.  
"I want to touch you. I need to make sure this is actually real." Jellal pleads from below me, finally acting at least a little bit assertive. I wouldn't go as far to say that his nervousness is gone, but he's acting bolder, and I'm more than happy to oblige his request.  
"I'll get closer, but I can't let you have all the fun, and I am not going to be the only one not wearing anything." I purr out as I lean down, placing my hands on either side of his head, crouching above him.  
"Anything you want, I'll do anything for you." He offers in submission. With his permission now given, I trail my hands across his face, down his neck and onto the curves of his perfectly formed abs. I feel every bit of the surface, moving my fingers slowly until I reach the hem of his top about halfway up his chest. I slide my hands under the tight material and slowly raise it over his head, ridding him of all clothing above the waist except for the gloves on his hands. He moves to take them off, but I reach forward and stop him, causing a look of confusion in his eyes.  
"Keep them on. I like you as a cat." I reach under him to grab his cat tail as I talk, twirling it around my fingers and bringing it to his face, leaning down so close to him that I feel the tips of my breasts push up against his naked chest. He reaches up and cups them in his palms, twirling his fingers around the nubs until I moan in pleasure. I want to hear his moan too.  
"Meow for me." I tease, leaving the tail draped over his neck and moving my hands down even further, past his hips and through his tight, black pants.  
"M-mew." He meows out in pleasure as I rub my hand over his growing member, feeling the friction between us rise. The constricts of his pants grow tighter and tighter until his face looks like it's in true pain. He moans in disappointment when I stop the rubbing, but sighs in relief when he feels my hands slipping under the hem of his pants, realising my intentions. They were a tight fit before, and now they're almost impossible to get off, but I work them off bit by bit, taking down his boxers along with it, and when they finally slide over his crotch his member bursts away from its constraints, now standing fully erect. I pull the material the rest of the way down until he is wearing nothing but a tail, cat paws and two little ears. He is perfection. No, beyond perfection.  
"You're so perfect Jellal. I want to touch every part of you." I whimper, bringing my face back to his and connecting our lips again. I feel his tongue sliding over my bottom lip, asking for the permission I will gladly give. I moan in pleasure and in that moment his tongue darts into my mouth and starts to explore. I follow suite, running my tongue over every surface of the inside of his mouth, feeling its wet surface. While my lips are occupied by his own I move my hands back down and rub them up and down his shaft, feeling tiny drops of his precum pooling in my palms.  
"E-erza, I, I don't think I c-can hold out much l-longer." Jellal moans out, barely able to make words. I take my hand away from him, removing his source of pleasure.  
"W-what?" He sputters out in confusion; I laugh seductively and reach out to the bedside table next to my bed, opening the draw and picking up a condom from inside. Jellal pauses for a second before he speaks.  
"You were prepared for this weren't you?" He manages to let out a laugh between shallow breaths, taking the condom from my hand and sitting up. My body temperature suddenly declines without Jellal's touch, and I can't stop myself from sighing in disappointment. But within seconds he is pulling me back towards him, taking control. He uses his leverage to roll on top of me, pushing me down hard onto the bed with his arms.  
"I love you Erza, I love you so much." He grunts as he enters me, slowly pushing in and filling me completely.  
"U-Uuh. Je-Jellal." I cry out, pain mixing with immense pleasure as he stretches me, pushing forward until his member is completely buried to the hilt. I take a moment to adjust to the sensation, slowly moving to accommodate him.  
"Yo-You can move now." I moan out, finally used to his size. I feel myself tighten again for a second before the thrusts into me again with such force that I feel like I'm going to be spilt in two. As he thrusts in and out I move my hips back and forth along with his fastening rhythm, making the incredible ecstasy I'm already feeling even better. He goes faster and faster, hitting deep inside me every time until he hits one spot that makes me scream in pleasure, shivers travelling all through my body. I feel myself getting closer and closer, and I can tell Jellal is close too. He pulls away for a second, leaving me desperate for more of his touch before thrusting back in with a power stronger than anything else I have ever experienced.  
"A-aah! I'm- I'm cum-ing." I scream out as I ride my high, insatiable pleasure racking my very being. I pant as Jellal thrusts into me for the last time before spilling his seed. He collapses on top of me and I sprawl myself out over the bed, letting him lie there, still feeling the warmth of his length inside me.  
"You're amazing-" Jellal pants out, too tired to talk for long. "That was amazing." He manages to make another sentence, desperately trying to get his breath back as he does.  
"Yes, that was-amazing. You're pretty good for a beginner you know." I scoff at him, giving off a shallow laugh with the little breath I have.  
"You're not too bad yourself." He pants back, a smile on his face. I bring my weary head up and plant a gentle kiss on his lips before falling back down against the pillow, completely exhausted. Just before I fall asleep, he kisses me on the forehead and strokes his hand down my hair, lulling me to sleep.  
   
Jellal's POV:  
I wake to the smell of Erza, the feel of her skin and the sight of her naked, perfect form.  
"Erza?" I whisper in her ear, watching as her eyes slowly open, looking straight into mine. Before she can say anything I push my lips onto hers for the first of many good morning kisses to come.  
"What did I do to deserve that?" She teases, kissing me back. I pull away for just enough time to reply.  
"You were you. That's enough to deserve all of my kisses." I pull the strands of hair from her face and let myself gaze upon the glory that is Erza. My Erza.  
"I love you." I tell her for the millionth time since last night.  
"I love you more."


End file.
